marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Storm
"Those who challenge me fight the very elements of Earth herself." "I may treasure peace, but I am very good at making war." —Storm's win quotes "Will you never learn, Erik?" '' ''"I grow weary of these encounters." '' '—Storm and Magneto when paired''' Ororo Iqadi T'Challa, née Munroe, also known as Storm, a staple character in one of Marvel's most famous comic series, X-Men, comes into play once again in Marvel VS Capcom 3. With an aggressively flexible playstyle, she can serve as a good rushdown and an equally competent keepaway in the game. She is a top tier character in previous games and keeps her notoriety as such in MVC3. Backstory ﻿Ororo's mother, N'Dare, is the princess of a tribe in Kenya and the descendant of a long line of African witch-priestesses with white hair, blue eyes, and a natural gift for sorcery. N'Dare falls in love with and marries American photojournalist David Munroe. They move to Harlem in uptown New York City, where she becomes pregnant with Ororo and bears her, and then to Egypt during the Suez Crisis, where they are killed in a botched aircraft attack and leave six-year-old Ororo as an orphan. There, her violent claustrophobia is also established as a result of being buried under tons of rubble after that attack. She then becomes a skilled thief in Cairo under the benign Achmed el-Gibar and wanders into the Serengeti as a young woman. There, she meets the witch-priestess, Ainet, who becomes her surrogate mother. Shortly after, her power over the weather manifests itself and she is worshipped as a goddess before being recruited by Professor X for the X-Men. In addition to being a long-time member of the X-Men, Storm is also the reigning queen consort of Wakanda, a title held by marriage to King T'Challa, better known as the Black Panther. Powers Storm is a mutant who possesses the ability to psionically control weather over limited distances (sometimes referred to as atmokinesis). She can create any kind of precipitation: fog, snow, sleet, rain, etc.She can also create winds up to and including hurricane-force, as well as controlling lightning and other electrical atmospheric phenomena, which she can direct manually. She can also manipulate the wind to support her body weight and allow her to fly. She has also shown ability to control and direct ocean currents, but to what extent is unknown. She can control the climate and weather so precisely that she can create a rainstorm around her, yet remain untouched by the rain. Storm has also demonstrated the ability to control natural forces that include cosmic storms, solar wind, ocean currents, and the electromagnetic field. She has demonstrated the ability to separate water molecules into oxygen and hydrogen via electrolysis, allowing her to breathe underwater. While in outer space, she is able to affect and manipulate the interstellar and intergalactic mediums. Storm can alter her visual perceptions so as to see the universe in terms of energy patterns, detecting the flow of kinetic, thermal and electromagnetic energy behind weather phenomena and can bend this energy to her will. Storm is widely regarded to be one of the most powerful mutants on Earth. Iron Man has stated that she is possibly an Omega-level mutant--one with virtually unlimited power and potential. Storm still has to obey Mother Earth, however; she is unable to create climate conditions that do not exist naturally. For instance, she cannot raise or lower the temperature on Earth.As opposed to someone like Thor, who, as he is a god, can defy nature. Oddly enough, his mother is Gaea, the earth goddess. Storm also has several abilities outside of her powers. She has shown an affinity for magic, is a seasoned martial artist, thanks to Wolverine, and is a skilled markswoman with handguns. She is also extremely adept at picking locks and pockets, and always carries lock picks with her (secretly), and her ancestral ruby, which allows inter-dimensional transportation with the help of her lightning. Gameplay Storm is quite possibly the most versatile of all the Marvel characters in the game. She can be played both aggressively and defensively, possessing a variety of ways to close in on opponents. Her combo attacks--both ground and air--are potent and inflict solid damage, especially when chained into her Ice Storm Hyper Combo. Storm can easily keep opponents at bay with her Whirlwind and Typhoon attacks and her ability to fly helps to keep her out of harm's way. Storm's Hyper Combos are some of the most powerful in the game, particularly Ice Storm, which has been vastly improved over its previous incarnations. It does tremendous damage on its own, but is even more dangerous when placed at the end of a combo attack and does considerable chip damage when blocked. Lightning Storm has a smaller radius of effect than before, but does more concentrated damage in an Air Combo when cancelled during Lightning Attack. Her third Hyper Combo, The Power of Gaia can also be worked easily into a ground combo. "Come forth, wind! By the power of Gaia... By the power of the wind!" —Storm when attacking Attacks *'Typhoon / Whirlwind - '''A projectile attack that sends a gust of wind to attack the opponent. *'Vertical Typhoon / Double Typhoon - Twin tornadoes rise from the ground and attacks the opponent. *'''Lightning Attack - A short range dash attack that hits the opponent with a charged lightning hit. It can be used three times in a row in a combo attack. *'Lightning Sphere - '''Carries a ball of lightning in air or on ground, and can be used to electrocute the opponent when fired into a bolt. Support *'Flight''' Hyper Combos *'Hail/Ice Storm (Level 1)' - Bombards the opponent with shards of ice, delivering a high amount of damage to the target. *'Lightning Storm (Level 1) '- An in-air attack that creates an orb of electric energy around Storm, shocking all things that come in contact with it. *'Elemental Rage (Level 1) '- Encases the opponent in ice from head-to-toe and slashes them with high speed tornadoes. Theme Song thumb|left|300px|Storm's Theme from Marvel VS Capcom 3Storm's theme is a remix of her theme from X-Men Vs. Street Fighter. Trivia *Storms in-game rival is C. Viper. Both are femme fatales, have an affinity for quick combos and rushdown capabilities, and utilize electricity in fighting. A fact that sets them apart is that Storm uses the forces of nature in combat, whilst C. Viper prefers technological techniques. Also, they both have their own children (Storm has a son in one continuity and C. Viper has a daughter). *Storm and C. Viper were confirmed on December 9, 2010. *In X-Men vs. Street Fighter, when the player had to face against Storm, she would often be paired up with Charlie from Street Fighter: Alpha. *One could assume that Storm had a possible rivalry with Chun-Li as they're both known to have affiliation with lighting. Chun-Li's kicks are often described to be as fast as lighting, while Storm has the ability to manipulate lighting itself. *Storm's rival in Marvel VS Capcom 2 was Jill Valentine in the X-Box Lives'/PSN's promotion videos. The explanation for this rivalry could be that Storm and her fellow mutants have been constantly oppressed by the authority numerous times (although Jill herself has never done anything like that before). *In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Storm is reprised by Susan Dailan, who previously voiced the character in Wolverine and the X-Men. *When switched in by Wolverine or Magneto they will yell "Ororo", which is Storm's first name. *Storm is claustrophobic, meaning she is deathly afraid of tight, enclosed spaces. *Coincidentally, all of Storm rivals has some kind affiliation with the government. Chun-Li being the Interpol, Charlie's the military, Jill's the B.S.A.A, and C.Viper is an unknown organazation (possibly the C.I.A). *Storm is the only Black(let alone African American) inthe whole Marvel vs Capacom series. Art Work Storm big.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes 712823-storm.jpg|X-Men vs Street Fighter Category:Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:Summonable Characters Category:X-Men Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Good Alignment